


The General’s Last Words

by StarxFighter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Issues, Mother and Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarxFighter/pseuds/StarxFighter
Summary: Kylo Ren gets an unexpected hologram





	The General’s Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta reader Aaron!

He walked with graceful stumbles across the long, lit hallway. He was trying as best as he could to hide that he was rushing to get into his chambers. A small droid scurried behind him. The Rebels had contacted them with a hologram message and as Supreme Leader of the First Order, Kylo Ren had taken it upon himself to receive the message behind closed doors. Never mind the confused look that General Hux had given him as it was received and as he walked out of the main area of the ship. 

He wondered if maybe it was Rey. Perhaps she had a change of heart or perhaps she was contacting him to convince him to see it her way. Using the force, he opened the door to his chambers. It was dark and quiet. A huge window to the stars made the room seem much more bigger. 

The droid spoke to him in their usual beep-boop language.  
He turned to the droid and said, “destroy the hologram when it’s over. There will be no use for it.” 

Kylo had a feeling that this wasn’t some surrender message or some threat of any sort. His heart still seemed to skip a beat when he thought that it could’ve been Rey that sent him the hologram... he was terribly wrong.

“Ben,  
I... I really don’t know what to say to you, son... I used to think that I knew you so well. I raised you and fed you and clothed you but, somewhere along the line, maybe I did miss something. Perhaps your father did as well... even Luke. Although I cannot change the things that have been done, I hope me sending you this message, would perhaps make you realize that there is still hope. I know there is still good in you Ben... I’ve felt it. I know there is still light waiting to be pried open. I know you are too stubborn to realize it but, you will. You will very soon. You are the last hope the resistance needs to win this war, to have peace across the galaxy. You are the last of us. The heir to a planet that is gone but, also the last of the Skywalkers. It is time you stop fighting the light and take a stand. A thousand generations live inside you. Now take your place amongst those before you, defy the odds and shake the stars like you were born to do!  
Unfortunately, this is the last you will hear from me, my son. I will be long gone after this... I love you.”

“I know,” was his reply to the hologram of General Leia Organa, princess of Alderran, his mother.  
“Leave me and... give me the hologram,” he said as he reached out to grab the hologram from the droid. With a wave of his hand the droid left Kylo Ren to contemplate on his mother’s last words. 

For so long he tried to avoid her and in doing so, the last remaining memory of her would be a hologram begging him to come back home....

Home.

Such a funny word but, perhaps home was no longer a place. It was no longer a position of leadership or a palace or a planet. Perhaps it was deeper than that and perhaps just, maybe, it could be a destiny, fate, or a person. But, Leia could no longer be that home that he missed so much. 

He had to find her. That girl, that scavenger... Rey. He knew what he had to do and he knew, this time, he wouldn’t be alone.


End file.
